divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire Smith
Sapphire Smith Divergent Allegiant Second-in Command Age: 18 Faction: Allegiant Faction Born in: Abnegation Job: Dauntless Initiate Personality ''Sapphire is a sweet women. She cares for all living things but she can also be mean and scary when she wants or has to be. She is also very smart and is very protective of her Brother Kyle. Sh also thinks before she says anything that will get her in trouble '' History Sapphire was born, along with her twin brother Kyle, on June 14. She was the second to come out so she was always the youngest just by a couple minutes. When she turned 5 her and her brother started school. Sapphire was always smarter than Kyle in school. So she always help Kyle with his school work and when ever a girl would try to hit on him Sapphire would gt really protective. When she turned around 8 her parents Justin and Rebecca Smith started to see her and her brother's divergence. So when ever they did something that wasn't part of the Abnegation way Kyle and sapphire would be beat. However no matter how much they would get beat they couldn't help but be different. They never really fit in at school or at home so the 2 just kept to themselves. when Sapphire and her brother turned around 12 her mother beat her for talking back to a teacher. Her mother shouted that was what Erudite do and he should not be doing that. after that Sapphire started to train along with her brother Kyle so that when the day came they could protect themselves. One day at School, when they were 16, Sapphire had tried to protect a younger kid from a bully And when she and Kyle got home there parents were furious. There mother grabbed Sapphire and just as she was about to slap her Kyle's hand was there to stop it. Kyle pushed the mother to the floor and at the same time his father was coming at him. Sapphire wanting to protect her brother jumped on her fathers back and dropped him to the floor knocking him out. Kyle and Sapphire called the cops and their parents were taken care of. For the past years Sapphire and Kyle were put into the foster care system until a Dauntless couple adopted both of them. The couple had no children but wanted 2 kids a boy and a girl so Kyle and Sapphire fit the job well. After that Kyle and sapphire lived happy live with there new family. After about a year they even began to call the 2 adoptive parents mom and dad. They were really happy and when the time for there test came they were ready. But they had no idea of their Divergence so their world were about to be turned upside down. Weapon A silver Bow and Arrow Sapphire4.jpg Sapphire1.jpg Sapphire2.jpg Sapphire3.jpg Sapphire.jpg Category:All Characters Category:~The Musician~ Category:Ariana Grande Category:Abnegation Born Category:Female Category:Twins Category:Single Category:Dauntless Category:Pristine Category:Allegiant Category:Divergent Category:Allegiant Leader